


Christmas Eve

by AShippingAddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, M/M, That Christmas fic in July, a ficlet, written for the het vs slash vs femme slash challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShippingAddict/pseuds/AShippingAddict
Summary: Severus spends an evening thankful for the changes that lead to this night.Or that Christmas fic in July.





	Christmas Eve

Severus Snape sat in the windowsill. On his lap, utterly asleep laid Sirius Black. Severus let his gaze roam the room. They had a small party to decorate the tree. Remus could be seen sleeping across from them. The books on his lap threatening to fall onto the floor. James and Lily were sharing the loveseat cuddling to their hearts content. Severus fondly recalled how Sirius tried to decorate the tree without opening his eyes, and James eagerly followed his lead. He remembered Lily laughing when the two ended up wrapping the other in the tinsel. It was hard to believe that only a few years ago, he would've never been invited to such a gathering. But things had changed.

He'd been given an opportunity of forgiveness, an olive branch. And who would've thought that Sirius could be so smart. He knew they weren't stupid but they sure presented as a group of friends who were out there trying to do as many idiotic and dangerous things. He was so thankful that they opened his eyes. That the group of friends he had were all wrong for him. That they truly didn't care for him. They only saw what use he could be; they didn't see him.

Focusing on the man in his lap, he was never more grateful for how accepting they were. That so-called crush he had on Lily was a pale comparison to what Sirius made him feel. Sirius made everything so exciting, he drew attention wherever he went. If Lily was candle light, Sirius was a bonfire. He was his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on fanfiction.net so yes AJohnlockAddict is me. The challenge prompt was Sirius Black and Holiday. 
> 
> Someone had already chosen Remus and this has always been a ship I was curious about. And here we are: I’ve read 100k words of this ship and it’s safe to say _I ship it!_


End file.
